A Demon King's Dominance
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: In order to convince the fallen angel Forneus that he is the true demon king Hellshaft, Kakeru decides to show how dominant he can be.


Doumeguri Kakeru was in a difficult predicament.

The fact that he and his classmates were trapped inside the game he was helping to develop, Exodia Exodus, and that he was both the final boss and enemy of his classmates as well as their savior should be the most astonishing thing to happen to him in his 17 years of life, but if he were sincere, the scene before his eyes was even more shocking than anything that had happened so far.

Kneeling right in front of him was his superior in the company Hellz Domain and the person who he dubbed oni (without her knowing of course), Aikawa Shuuko. The 23-year-old woman at the time was busy licking his shin and reluctantly making her way up little by little. Don't get him wrong, it's not as if he's hating the current situation, after all, what teenage boy would not love to see his extremely sexy boss being so submissive and complying with every order of his?

Of course Kakeru was aware that he would go through terrible suffering in the future, the sharp gaze and the scowl on Aikawa's beautiful face already hinted promises of pain, but to be honest, now was not a moment where he was really caring about his dark future.

The real problem was the person, no, that would be an incorrect term to apply... the biggest problem was the _character_ who was sitting on the sofa behind him, the fallen angel Forneus. From the moment she entered the room, Kakeru at times felt a strange vibration coming from her, a certain killing intent from time to time being directed at him, like daggers pointed at his back and ready to strike and cut his flesh.

_''Could it be that she's still doubting if I'm the real demon king Hellshaft or not?''_ He questioned mentally, his brain forcing him to reminisce the frightening experience he went through not even 20 minutes ago with his subordinates. _"As far as I can remember, Forneus is a character who was programmed to unconditionally love the demon king, when I regained the Hellsector's confidence in the hall, she was the only one who seemed to hesitate in joining the shoutings in my honor, which is definitely strange considering her personality.''_

Feeling the weight of Forneus's threatening gaze, Kakeru began to enter into a slight state of panic.

_"I have to do something to prove that I am Hellshaft and fast, if she attacks me while I'm not wearing the full armor I may as well consider myself a dead man!"_ Sweat poured from his forehead as the young man forced himself to think of something. Feeling Aikawa's warm, soft tongue rise from his shin to his thigh, Kakeru looked down. The black-haired woman with her hair tied in a ponytail had stopped for a second as she faced his menacing erection, her eyes wide with surprise. Observing his gorgeous boss, a sudden idea came to him.

_"She will be pissed as fuck and I'm sure she'll take all of her anger and frustration on me later, but there's no other way if we want to stay alive..."_ Taking one last look at his boss, he exclaimed mentally, _"I'm so sorry! Aikawa-san!''_

"Slave, as far as I remember, your main job is to satisfy me." He remarked, attracting the attention of both Aikawa and the blonde-haired fallen angel. '' Do you think these shy caresses and weak licks are giving me pleasure? Wrong!" Grabbing the back of Aikawa's head, he brought her face close to his cock. "Here! Use that mouth of yours to satisfy my sexual needs!" The older woman had no time to reply, just as she tried to speak, Kakeru wasted no time and stuck his dick into her mouth.

A moan escaped the teenager's lips as he felt his cock buried in the hot, viscous cavity that was his bosse's mouth.

_''F-fuck, it's so much better than I thought it would be ...''_ Only a few seconds from his first sexual experience and he already felt his legs go wobbly. Gripping the head of the 23-year-old woman that was still wide-eyed, Kakeru began to move her head back and forth.

The spacious room began to be filled with the obscene sounds that Aikawa's lips and tongue made each time Kakeru's flesh rod came in and out of her mouth. She was not stupid, she had seen Forneus's murderous looks and understood why the boy was doing all this, but even if it was to save both of their lives, it did not mean she was happy with the current turn of events.

_''He'll pay once this is over!''_ She thought furiously._ ''You better be prepared Doumeguri-kun! Hell awaits you!" _And with that thought, she gave him a defiant look, but to Aikawa's misery, the angry expression on her face only made her even sexier, fueling Kakeru's lust.

Picking up his pace, the dark-haired teenager let his carnal desires take over him. Aikawa had no choice but to try to relax her throat and create a vacuum to ease her discomfort due to the intensity of the thrusts of her master. Forcing his cock to go deeper inside the dark-eyed woman's mouth, the young man not only felt her tongue softly caress the head of his cock and other sensitive parts of his shaft, but also feel her entire throat tighten his member when he inserted everything, similar to an anaconda crushing its prey. Soon, the previously wet sounds coming from her lips became choking sounds.

_"Shit, I'm on my limit, I'm going to cum!"_ With his cock throbbing like crazy and a guttural sound escaping from his throat, he released his seed without any warning, catching Aikawa by surprise. Due to not being able to masturbate for months, the amount of sperm was enormous, making the woman's cheeks swell to what was humanly possible. To literally not be drowned in cum, she began to swallow as much as she could.

From the descripitions of the women in the company during lunch breaks or company parties, sperm should have a bitter taste, but that was not quite the case for her. Of course, it was not delicious as a candy but at least in Doumeguri's case, his sperm did not taste horrible, though she would never admit it, not to herself, much less to Kakeru.

With a grunt of satisfaction, he withdrew his rod from the tight cavity. As soon as Kakeru's penis came out of her mouth, Aikawa begun to cough heavily, the rest of the teen's sperm spilling from her throat and painting the floor in white.

To Kakeru's amazement, even after the unbelieavable experience he just had, his erection remained firm and strong and showed no signs of calming down any time soon. Watching the tearful eyes of his boss, the cum running down her chin and her luscious lips, he felt as if he were about to lose all control of himself.

_''W-well, since we're doing sexual acts the natural course should be to continue until the main event right? N-not to mention that Forneus will not be convinced by something so insignificant right?! Yeah! There is no other way but to keep going!" _Kakeru knew that he was only looking up for excuses to motivate himself to continue, if he could choose he would have liked to lose his virginity with the girl he was always in love with, the beautiful idol of Minamiyoujin, Asagiri Ririko. But considering that he and Aikawa were the only ones who could die inside the game, he did not know when or if he would ever have another opportunity like that, so he decided that he should take this miraculous chance.

It was scary but coherent thought.

He then performed an odd pose where he wriggled one of his arms behind his back and extended the other forward.

"As expected, a mere blowjob is not enough for me, the king of hell who reigns over all life forms in this world and whose power causes envy even in gods!" Retracting the arm that was contorted and positioning it in front of his face, he demanded. "Take off your clothes and lie down in the bed now slave!"

His words made Aikawa tremble.

"P-please, Maou-sama, I beg you, anything but this!"

''Are you disobeying my orders? How much audacity for a simple slave." Kakeru then approached her and to the shock of the woman, grabbed her breasts and began to grope them, earning a small groan from her." And it doesn't seem like you're really against that idea, your mouth may want to say that you are but these little fellows here... "His fingers slid up to two small protrusions in the torn white shirt that Aikawa wore, pulling and twisting them roughly. "And that part here as well..." His foot then made contact with the most intimate part of her body, which was releasing a huge amount of vaginal fluids. "They both seem to be quite sincere." The boy stroked her clit with his toe while pinching her nipples harder.

Aikawa, twisted her back to it's limits, it was as if an electric current had run throughout her whole body. It was then that she noticed her wet pussy becoming even more soaked.

_"C-can it be that... by any chance I am... excited to be dominated and treated like a simple sexual slave by Doumeguri-kun?"_ She thought stupefied. It could not be that, it had to be because of another reason right? There's no way that maybe she deep down had some fetish of being dominated...Simply impossible!

Another particularly brusque caress of her Hellz Domain kouhai eliminated that question from her head, the stimulation and pleasure forcing her mind to go blank. When her thoughts finally cleared, she realized she was on top of something soft, which she soon saw that was a bed. Kakeru had stopped his sexual torture for a few moments and brought her into his arms to the bed when she was dizzy from such pleasure. Climbing on the bed and standing on top of Aikawa, he touched her sacred place with his hand, inserting two fingers into the small opening and moving them a little, hearing an abrupt sigh escape from the woman beneath him.

"Seems like you're ready," Kakeru said as he drew his fingers from her tight flower "Time for the main dish then." With that said he positioned his meat stick against Aikawa pink lips.

"P-please, Doumeguri-kun, this is my first time, if you continue I will not be able to get married, I'll be ruined forever." She whispered in a tearful voice. Kakeru paused for a moment and looked directly into her golden eyes. Seeing the ususally calm and serious Aikawa Shuuko, one of Hellz Domain's most respected employees in that state made him feel guilty. Suddenly, the front of Hellshaft's helmet opened, to be more specific, the area of the mouth, nose and chin was the part that opened.

_''So this armor can do such a thing too?! How amazing! And extremely convenient! The timing couldn't have been more perfect!"_ He celebrated with joy.

Slowly, Kakeru brought his now free lips to Aikawa's ear, letting them linger there for a few seconds as his hot breath hit her sensitive skin. "You're going to be ruined, you say? Won't be able to get married? Not a problem, I assume full responsibility, any man would be happy to have a woman like you as their lover Aikawa-san...no, Shuuko.''

A slight tremor shook her whole body when she heard her first name come out of the younger man's lips. Amazed, and even moved by what the boy had just said, Aikawa's lips trembled for a moment before they opened in a small but radiant smile.

"I'm going to give my body and soul to you, so as you said, take responsibility for everything...Kakeru." She spoke to him in a gentle voice. "Go ahead, make me yours."

With his new lover's approval, Kakeru rubbed his cock against Shuuko's wet pussy, and slowly penetrated her. The woman's breathing grew heavier, and as the teenager hit the deepest part of her pussy, the door of her womb, she almost forgot how to breathe.

For Kakeru's luck, Aikawa did not have a hymen to be broken. She never had intercourse with someone of the opposite sex during all of her life but that did not mean she didn't masturbate. Her hymen was broken a couple years ago with the use of a decent sized dildo so everything the woman was feeling when being filled by him was extreme pleasure. Kakeru was in a similar situation, the way Shuuko's vaginal walls wrapped and tightened around him made the boy think that he might lose his sanity.

Grunting, he begun to move his hips, with cautious thrusts that in just a matter of seconds turned into the ones of a wild beast. Feeling the swift and powerful thrusts of her master, Aikawa threw her head back, her tongue lewdly sticking out of her mouth. Seeing such an erotic display, Kakeru could not stand it any longer and captured the dark-haired woman's lips in a fierce, wet kiss, their tongues partaking in an obscene dance.

Grabbing the worned shirt of the beauty in front of him, Kakeru pulled it down, releasing her voluptuous and perfect breasts. Watching them sway in all directions, their whiteness, and the two beautiful, conspicuous and incredibly rosy protrusions at the center of each breast, Kakeru felt his desire increase. All he wanted to do was move closer and have a taste of these lewd nubs, but he had not forgotten about Forneus's presence, if he did such a thing right after he'd kissed Shuuko, her suspicions might increase, and his purpose was just the opposite, so he would have to return to show domination. Shifting their position with their private parts still connected, Kakeru lay with his face turned to the ceiling, both arms behind his head.

''What do you think you're doing slave? As far as I know it's your job to give me a good time, not the opposite." He commented reproachfully.

Aikawa had no trouble in understanding his intentions. Placing both hands over Kakeru's chest and standing in a kneeling position, she began to move her hips up and down with an alarming speed, her big ass rippling every time her pelvis came in contact with the teenager's as moans left her mouth.

_"Oooooh, this is just too good~~"_ She could not think of anything except keep moving her ass to get even more of that addictive pleasure, the immorality of having sex with a minor was also exciting her, not that the difference in age mattered since real-world laws could not be applied in this virtual world anyway. Undoing the ribbon of her ponytail, her long black hair was released and fell in waves.

Observing the beautiful show with grunts of pleasure escaping from his mouth, Kakeru could not help but think how sexy Shuuko looked with her loose hair, her sweaty body, unfocused eyes and the way her breath escaped in small puffs were so mesmerizing.

_''Wah! I want to move! I want to make her moan like crazy!''_ The current sight was truly wonderful but Kakeru was getting impatient. _''I guess everything will be fine as long as I continue to act not as Doumeguri Kakeru, but as the demon king Hellshaft.''_

"Weak, the way you move your hips is too weeeeeeeaaaaak!" He yelled, pulling his cock from inside of his lover and standing up. "Get on all fours and point your ass to me, I'll think of a proper punishment for you later since I'll have to take the reins and do all the work!'' The harsh vocal tone that Kakeru used caused a shiver to run down Aikawa's spine.

"Y-yes, Maou-sama." Clearly excited, the woman did as she was told, pointing her glorious, juicy ass at him. Glancing at him with coquettish eyes, she swung her butt from side to side. ''Please punish this useless slave.''

"I see you're beginning to be aware of your mistakes." As if enraptured by her delicious backside, he groped her alluring ass to his heart's content and gave it a strong slap.

''Hya!''

''Very well, I'll give you what you want now!'' And again, without any warning, he was inside her. With each thrust of Kakeru's cock the entrance to her womb was struck, providing a mixture of pain and sexual pleasure that made her moan as if there was no tomorrow. Holding her by both arms, he continued his unceasing rhythm.

"Aan, aaaa, Maou-sama! Aaaaa~!''

With each passing minute, they both felt that they were reaching their limit. Kakeru's meat rod was pulsing while Shuuko felt her womb tremble and burn, as if aching to be filled with his hot spunk.

''I'm almost there slave, be grateful, I will give you the honor of receiving my seed!''

''Aaaaan~, t-thank you very much Maou-sama, I am extremely flattered! P-please, release it all inside me!''

The speed at which their bodies moved against each other became frantic. Grabbing Shuuko by her chin, Kakeru turned her face to him and captured those sensuous lips of hers in one last kiss as the head of his cock entered the woman's womb in a strong thrust and released his white seed. She groaned against the lips of her master and lover as she felt the hot liquid fill her up entirely.

With a sigh, Kakeru let his body fall backward, his cock coming out of Shuuko's pussy. Clearly tired, the woman fell facedown on the bed, Kakeru's cum oozing out of her pussy like an open faucet.

Breathing hard after fucking his boss with all the vigor a virgin boy possessed, he sat on the edge of the bed to rest a little bit.

_''T-this was amazing! And since Shuuko said she would give herself to me, it means we can have more sex in the future.''_ He thought happily. _''Well, I hope we managed to convince Forneus, after all, this all happened to prove to her that I am the true Hellshaft.''_

Lifting his head and looking toward the sofa to see Forneus's reaction, what Kakeru's eyes saw was...

_"H-huh? Where is she?''_

Forneus had disappeared, maybe she was finally convinced and returned to her room? That was the possibility dancing in his mind, until he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

_''Damn it! Was that not enough? Quickly, I need to open my menu!'' _In panic, he made an 'L' move with his index finger, it was impossible to equip the demon king armor right now so he should at least have some skill that could help him in this dire situation.

''Yay! It's the real Hell-sama, mon!''

Kakeru's entire process of thinking stopped at the words that came out of Forneus's mouth.

''Eh?''

"I'm sorry Hell-sama, to tell you the truth, Forneus was suspecting that you were not the real Hell-sama because of your strange behavior in the hall and it also looked like you did not know where your room was, but after seeing this wonderful demonstration of domination, any doubt that Forneus had evaporated! Only the Hell-sama that Forneus loves with all her heart can be so majestic!" In a state of tremendous good humor, Forneus explained her reasons to Kakeru.

"It's ok, just don't repeat this mistake again Forneus, and as I said earlier, that was just to test you all, and as for the room, do you really think I would remember such a useless detail? It's enough for me as long as my idiot subordinates remember it."

Forneus's eyes flashed with admiration.

''As expected of Hell-sama, mon!''

"If that's all you wanted to say then you can return to your room Forneus." Kakeru was about to undo his menu screen but that's when he noticed something in the area of magic.

_"Ecstas? What a curious name for a skill, let's see the description... Eh? Forbidden for people with less than 18 years? That's really weird, let's do a little check... It causes arousal in the target as well as making their body more sensitive?! What the hell those geniu- I mean stupid developers had in their heads to create a magic like that?''_ So busy reading the information about this erotic skill, he did not notice that Forneus was still at his side and that she was rubbing her legs together.

Feeling his still naked chest being poked, he laid his eyes on the blonde girl.

''H-Hell-sama, if it's not asking too much, could you do the same as you did with the slave with Forneus?''

''What?''

"Forneus was so excited and jealous when Forneus watched how you made love to that slave. Look Hell-sama, Forneus is so wet, Forneus also wants to feel Hell-sama touch Forneus whole body and release Hell-sama's hot seed inside Forneus.'' She took off all of her clothes, showing her hardened nipples and smooth pussy to him.

Kakeru stared at her for a moment, then, he just smiled and pulled her to him, kissing the soft lips of the blonde haired fallen angel. With a happy squeal, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Looking from the corner of his eye to the menu screen, he clicked in Ecstas and activated his forbidden magic. A heart-shaped mark appeared in the center of Forneus's breasts.

The effect was immediate, she began to rub her pussy against Kakeru's now livid dick.

Apparently, this would be a fun night for him.

**xxxxx**

**I've been wanting to write a Kakeru x Aikawa smut for a while now, so here it is finally(with the bonus of Ecstas having it's own category now). I also want to write more one shots or short Ecstas fics with Kakeru being paired with the girls from 2-A guild(Busujima and Ageha are the ones I want to write the most lol) but I'll wait for the light novel to be picked up by a translator first(or for the manga adaptation to adapt past the first novel volume). I hope that this series can get an anime someday, but taking into consideration that the next volume(8) will be the last one I doubt that will happen, but let's wait and see, maybe they pull a grancrest Senki and adapt it in anime form before or when the final volume is released.**

**I apologize for any grammatical mistake you may find, it's already quite late here so I'll check and fix things later.**

**To those waiting for a new chapter of Former Reaper on The Floor, I'm finally almost finished with it(around 80% done) so it won't take too long for me to upload it.**


End file.
